


Progress Journal

by WoolyLambda



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolyLambda/pseuds/WoolyLambda
Summary: I'll post first drafts, updates, and rambles in here.





	1. Chapter 1

I figure that AO3 needs a place where I can just chuck all of my scattered ramblings. Watch this space for updates on current works, as well as news about those that have yet to be written!


	2. Newest Planning notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new planning notes

**Wolf 359**

Decimated

Hieffel oneshot set after I think episode 45 or something? About Eiffel lamenting his sickness and getting really pissed at Hilbert and admitting that he had feelings for him at one point, but this is an absolute breach of trust. Seriously, dude, what the fuck? Lots of Doug being like ‘Or should I call you Volodin? Selberg? Fucking Rasputin, you fuck?’

**The Cat Returns**

Rain Cheque on the Tea

Haru/Baron oneshot. Haru receives a letter a few months after the conclusion of The Cat Returns.

**Strange Magic**

High School is Strange

High school AU vague rewrite of the events of the movie. I’m gonna finish writing it before I post it this time

The Ballet AU

Marianne and Roland are principal dancers for a big company. Dawn is an important part of the ensemble, and Bog, Stuff, and Thang are all in the ensemble. Roland and Marianne are dating, obviously, because they’re the principals and they are perfect and beautiful together. Marianne is practicing on stage when she thinks everyone is gone, and she's practicing en pointe because she can she doesn’t need a spotter, she's fine. Roland and adulterer are in the wings making out or something because they also think everyone's gone home for the night, and Marianne falls right the fuck off of her ankle and onto the floor. It’s devastating for everyone, and Dawn takes over the principal role. Marianne recovers. She's fine, but it takes months of physio. The season for ballet is over but the modern dance class has just started. Enter Sunny, Stuff, Thang, and Bog in their element. the imp is also in the modern class, marianne's dad owns the company plum choreographs for the ballet, sunny choreographs the modern dance, marianne joins the modern group and loves it its so freeing if she was flying as a ballerina she is soaring as a modern dancer, and that’s how dawn and sunny meet.

**Harry Potter**

The unnamed Harry Potter fix-it fic

The fic starts with Harry describing a series of odd dreams in which he saw what must have be some sort of premonition about the future. Hermione immediately brushes it off and we never speak of the epilogue or the cursed child ever again. All of the seventh-year students are given the opportunity to return to school to get their education because NO, HARRY. YOU CAN’T BE AN AUROR WITHOUT YOU APPARATION LICENSE AND YOUR NEWTS, HARRY.


	3. Back on my bullshit

so like i know i said HSiS was coming in September but... shit got in the way? whoops. i'm around 2k into it right now, so let's put a pin in it, and say that it might be good to go in late October??????

 

good talk, y'all


	4. lmao oops

Will I ever finish my WIPs? Who knows....


End file.
